


[COMIC] Under the Mortal Sun

by Thanzags (arka_r)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Thanzags
Summary: AU where Thanatos picks Zagreus up when he dies from 'natural cause'.crossposted from twitter
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 212





	[COMIC] Under the Mortal Sun

**Author's Note:**

> this has so many mistakes but tbh i'm just too tired to fix them
> 
> anyway i'm also on twitter [@arkadraws](https://twitter.com/arkadraws)


End file.
